Why Did You Leave?  Why Did I Go?
by Uchiha Elendur
Summary: The title says it all WARNING: NaruSasu. OOC in most parts.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Yah, no joke in the disclaimer this time….**

* * *

><p>Naruto looked at the miniscule cracks and the concrete floor. He tried to find something…anything to distract him from real life. <em>Why had it come to this? <em>Why had it really happened? He always thought that Sasuke would actually stay. He had thought that Sasuke had found a new in Team Kakashi. Why had he left when his family still needed him here?

Reality had hit Naruto hard. When he had heard, he had been frantic. When he had chased after Sasuke he had hope. When he was defeated he had been devastated. But now that he was really gone, Naruto found himself strangely hollow. Not even Sakura could cheer him up. His depression had gotten worse and worse throughout training and nothing that the pervy sage could say or do would cheer him up. Everyone said that he would get over his depression eventually, but it had been two years since Sasuke had left.

Sasuke. He could not stop thinking about Sasuke. No matter how hard he tried, he could not force the image of Sasuke out of his mind. His relationship with Sasuke had gone from enemies, to friends, to lovers in the sort time they had known each other. But why then, why had Sasuke left the one who loved him behind?

"Naruto, stop thinking about him. It will only make you feel worse." His pervy sensei said in a kind voice.

"I know, I just can't seem to stop thinking about him… Sensei, please…let me go after him."

"You know I can't let you do that, Naruto."

"Fine then. I don't need your permission." Naruto stood up from his stool in the small café that they were eating at. "I'll go without your permission. Are you going to stop me?"

Jirya considered for a moment and then said, "Fine, Naruto. You may go. I knew this day was coming anyway. But don't say that I didn't warn you."

"Warn me?"

"Naruto, you aren't going to like what you find." Jirya said with a kindly smile.

"I don't care!" Naruto practically yelled.

"Go. This may be the last time we meet. Say hi to Sasuke for me." He looked deep into Naruto's eyes and whispered, "good luck." With that, Jirya stood and left.

"Sasuke," Naruto whispered, "I'm coming."

* * *

><p>Sasuke sat on his bed in his small chamber. His sword lay beside him and he held a picture in his hands. It was the picture of team 7. The only one he looked at when he saw the picture was him. That orange haired spaz. No matter how hard he resisted, he could not stop looking at that picture. Naruto looked so happy and so alive. The last time he had seen Naruto, he had been a shell of a human. He was beging Sasuke to stay. He had wept and cried but it was no use. Sasuke had knelt down be Naruto, gave him a kiss on the cheek, and left. He still could not get the image of his last glimpse of Naruto's face out of his mind.<p>

Somewhere in the back of his mind he heard a voice. It was Naruto's voice.

"Sasuke," Naruto whispered, "I'm coming."

ZZZ

Naruto ran as fast as he could through the forest. He had no idea where he was going, but he felt like it was the right way. Suddenly he felt a massive chakra presence. He stopped and looked around, but saw nothing.

"Looking for Sasuke, are we?" said a deep voice.

"Show yourself!" Naruto yelled in the general direction of the voice.

"As you wish."

I figure stepped from behind the nearest tree. It had black hair and a black cloak with red clouds.

"You!" Naruto said in a growl.

"Do you even know who I am?" he said in a smooth voice.

"You tried to kill me. That's all I need to know."

"Hmmm…I think you will find other wise…"

"Oh yeah?"

"I am Itachi Uchiha."

"Uchiha?" Naruto asked.

"Hmmm, yes. I am Sasuke's older brother…and the one he left you to kill."

Naruto growled and took a step toward the Uchiha.

"Why…Why is he chasing you?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, so he didn't care about you enough to tell you… A shame, really."

"Why!"

"You see Naruto; I murdered my clan in cold blood. Well, most of my clan… all except Sasuke…"

"You bastard…" Naruto said after a pause.

"Naruto, as you might imagine, I get that a lot. But to the point, I'll tell you where Sasuke is in exchange for one thing."

"You'll tell me in exchange for…?" Naruto asked.

Itachi moved to where he was right in front of Naruto. He whispered one thing into Naruto's ear. "In exchange for you never leaving his side…"

Naruto's eyes widened. "Why are you asking me that?"

"Hmmm, I don't think I'm going to tell you that. Now, this is how you find him…"

* * *

><p>Naruto flew in the direction the Uchiha had pointed. He still had no idea why Itachi had given him directions and had no reason to believe what he said. Still…the tone in Itachi's voice when he had asked Naruto to never leave Sasuke's side made Naruto believe him. Why would he tell Naruto to stay by Sasuke if he had murdered Sasuke's, and his own, clan? He could feel that he was getting closer to Sasuke, he just knew it.<p>

"Sasuke, I'll never lose sight of you again, I promise!" he yelled into the air.

* * *

><p>Sasuke could feel him getting closer. There was something that told him he would have to face his love soon. Part of his mind told him to leave with Naruto. The other part told him to kill Naruto. He wanted so bad just to be with Naruto one more time. Just to see him once more!<p>

"Sasuke, how many times have I told you to stop thinking about Naruto. He is far in your past!" Orochimaru said behind him.

"How did you know I was thinking of him?" Sasuke said in as cold a tone as possible.

"The pained expression on your face is a dead giveaway." Orochimaru said in a smooth tone. "You know I can't let you go. I need your body, Sasuke."

Sasuke grimaced at the thought of his body being taken.

"Not having second thoughts, are we?"

Sasuke stood up and looked Orochimaru strait in the eye. The side of his brain that wanted Naruto had won. "Orochimaru, this is it. Goodbye."

Sasuke walked out of the room and down the hall. He didn't stop until he saw the sun. He broke into a run, full speed, toward the direction he was sure Naruto was in.

"Naruto, I'm coming!"

Naruto had been running for a full day when he heard a tinny voice in the back of his mind.

"Naruto, I'm coming!"

It was Sasuke! Sasuke was coming! The pure joy that filled Naruto was amazing. Finally, after two years, he would get to see Sasuke again. A smile lit up his face and he accelerated toward Sasuke.

* * *

><p><strong>He felt like he had been running for days when he finally sensed the chakra. <strong>

It was wonderfull to finally know that he was there!

**That he was really coming!**

Finally, he caut site of Sasuke!

**Finally, he caught site of Naruto.**

He froze. Could Sasuke really be there?

**He froze. Could Naruto really be there?**

"Sasuke, Is it really you?" said Naruto.

"**Naruto, Is it really you?" said Sasuke.**

They ran into each other's arms.

"**I love you Naruto!" said Sasuke.**

"I love you Sasuke!" said Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>AN. I'm finally done! That was excruciating! I think I died! I don't like SasuNaru at all. In fact, I don't like yaoi in general. Unfortunately, one of my best friends is a yaoi fan. I only wrote this because she bribed me with Nuttela. I LOVE Nuttela! This is also a going away present for her. **

**Now, give me my Nuttela! If you don't review, I will die alone inside…**

**Copy/paste reviews for those of you who are too lazy to write your own. **

**Copy/paste review #1: what the hell is this?**

**Copy/paste review #2: no seriously, WTH is this!**

**Copy/paste review #3: I'll let you off because this was your first time writing yaoi… but never again.**

**Copy/paste review #4: Meh, I didn't die from it…**

**Copy/paste review #5: **This review was censored because it would be complimenting the story.** **


End file.
